


Bestest Best Friend

by DaddysGracelessAngel



Series: PB100 Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Crafts, Cute Castiel, Fluff, Kidstiel, M/M, Valentine's Day, Wholesome, pb100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel
Summary: Cas makes Dean a Valentine's day card.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: PB100 Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601767
Kudos: 25
Collections: ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge





	Bestest Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> PB100 prompt: Cross
> 
> Y'all this was a REACH :^) Could probably have done something better, but this is cute ♡

Castiel sticks his tongue out as he puts the finishing touches on Dean's card. It's only a few days before Valentine's day and he'd made sure to cross off everyone on the class list before working on his best friend's very special Valentine. 

There was a big glitter heart held together with glue on the front of red construction paper he had folded in half. Inside was a drawing of him and Dean with the words "Bestest best friend". It had a special envelope too, covered in car stickers. Dean loves cars, and Cas wants Dean to love him, too!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos of you like it ♡
> 
> Also, if you're 18+ and looking for a cool place to hang out with other Destiel fans and get hyped about all things supernatural, come join us over at the [ Profound bond](https://discord.gg/GGbw2NP) server ^_^


End file.
